<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Birds Sang in Berkeley Square by rangerdanger985</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138545">No Birds Sang in Berkeley Square</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985'>rangerdanger985</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, dont worry it gets better, like hella angst, they didnt stop the end of the world, why do i hurt myself like this, wrote it in a day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had failed.</p><p>The forces of heaven and hell were on earth, fighting to the death over something that was so stupid.</p><p>Aziraphale saw it and wished he had followed the demon, wished he had run away to Alpha Centauri but it was too late now.</p><p>They had failed.</p><p>Where was Crowley?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Birds Sang in Berkeley Square</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So my only excuse for this is I watched pokemon mew-two strikes back and I caught feels. enjoy I guess?</p><p>let me know what you think in the comments below and if you enjoy, smash that kudo button!<br/>RD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had failed, the last time they spoke had been the bandstand and even though Aziraphale had tried to get ahold of him he couldn’t reach Crowley before it was too late.</p><p>Now the forces of heaven and hell were on earth, fighting to the death over something so stupid.</p><p>Aziraphale saw it now and wished he had followed the demon, wished he had run away to alpha Centauri but it was too late now.</p><p>He held a flaming sword in his hand and he wore the uniform of a principality who had already seen one war, he hadn’t the gut to face another and so still his blade was untarnished.</p><p>Most of humanity was dead, they had fallen in the preliminary strike, the bookshop was gone and Crowley’s Bentley along with it. Now all that was left was himself and the demon, his demon.</p><p>Aziraphale had to find him, had to reach him through the waves of fighting forces even as exhaustion tugged at his legs.</p><p>It was a miracle he found the other, Crowley’s neon red hair like a beacon in the sea of black and tan and gold, he called out to the demon but when he turned Aziraphale saw there was something wrong with him, something in his eyes gave the angel pause as the fighting seemed to part around them.</p><p>Crowley’s eyes were dark and distant and moreover, they were angry. They recognized him and for a moment seemed so sad but then they were filled again with anger and he hissed, brandishing a spear wreathed with dark flames “it's over Aziraphale” he called.</p><p>He sneered the name, no nicknames, no playful teasing, no flick of his serpent's tongue. For a moment Aziraphale wondered if it had all been a lie, a trick for a weak angel. Wondered if their 6000 years of friendship had all been a ploy but then he shook it off and moved closer.</p><p>“Crowley,” he said, breathless and only a bit afraid “I am so sorry, I should have listened to you, I should have followed you” he said but stopped at a swipe of the spear, the gleaming point coming close to his nose “it’s too late” Crowley snarled and fully faced him.</p><p>Anger radiated off of the demon, like a heatwave off asphalt but sorrow also clung to him “We lost, this is all that’s left and my side won't lose again” it was a lie and they both knew it, heaven had been itching for this war for years “were on our side” Aziraphale tried but another stripe of the spear had him backing a step away “there is no 'our side, you said it yourself!”</p><p>The truth burned Aziraphale, made his guts shrivel up inside of him “this is war and we are on opposing sides, I am a demon” Crowley dropped into a fighter's stance, holding his weapon in a way that proved he knew how to use it “fight me!” he demanded.</p><p>Aziraphale looked at him with his face pinched in anguish his hand tightening oh his weapon “No” he bit out making the demon snarl “Do it” he shouted and Aziraphale finally made his choice and chose his side, throwing his blade to the ground “I won't!”</p><p>“God damn it” Crowley rushed forward, Aziraphale thought that his oldest friend would run him through, make his final death a clean and quick one but he threw down his spear “fight me” instead his fist met the side of Aziraphale’s face making him stumble back a step.</p><p>“Why” Crowley growled with his second punch “Why won't you fight me!” this blow landed in Aziraphale’s soft middle, blowing him back with the strength of it and knocking the air from his lungs “Fight back damn it!” Crowley hissed as Aziraphale made no more to rise his own hands, another blow t the face and golden blood spilled from split flesh “Fight back!” it was a demand</p><p>“Fight back!” interspaced by punches that knocked Aziraphale to the ground, it was a plea.</p><p> Aziraphale looked up, gasping for breath and his wings shifted on his back, held tight to his spine while Crowley’s flared and mantled “No” he said staring at the dismay slowly taking over the others golden gaze “Why?!” he demanded and reached out yanking Aziraphale to his feet none too gently </p><p>“Its what I was made for, what we were made for!” it was a weak argument, one Aziraphale had made centuries ago himself “No” he spoke again voice strained as he was lifted from the ground.</p><p>Crowley let out an anguished cry of rage and threw him, making him collide with a still partly standing tree. He barely pulled himself up before Crowley was on him again, fists growing raw from the abuse he laid against Aziraphale’s face “Just” a fist his Aziraphale jaw whipping his head to the side “Fight” this blow whipped his face to the other side “Why” this blow was weaker if only just but still knocked Aziraphale t the ground</p><p>“Why” he was yanked up by a wing, yelping at the new pain “why” this punch was much weaker and Aziraphale saw Crowley’s eyes fill with grief his knees started t buckle and Aziraphale moved to catch him only to be slapped across the face “why won't you defend yourself” Aziraphale took a step back.</p><p>Crowley tried to follow but started to fall again and even though he knew what would happen Aziraphale moved to catch him, supporting him for a moment before the demon found another wave of strength and straightened back up to smack him again, this time with his other hand “why” another smack “why?!” this was an attempted punch but it glanced off Aziraphale’s face as Crowley tumbled, body weak.</p><p>“Why won't you fight?” Aziraphale caught him as he crumbled to the ground, tears were gathered in Crowley’s eyes and he was gasping for breath, both from exertion and from the obvious agonizing pain in his face, his wings weren’t still on his back, ruffled and twitching they showed his distress.</p><p>Aziraphale cradled him in his arms as they collapsed to the ground, he felt and saw the tears of the demon and though the battle waged on around them he couldn’t hear it anymore, more preoccupied with the demon in his arms, his demon.</p><p>“why” he croaked as he fell apart, reaching as if to smack Aziraphale again but instead his hand just rested against a sore and bloody cheek “I don’t want to fight” he ducked his head, touching Crowley’s hair with his forehead “I could never harm you”</p><p>Crowley rose his head weakly, eyes glimmering with tears and lips trembling, his face still so full of anguish and sorrow, the anger melted away as if it had never existed and in the very back of his gaze was just a flicker, a small spark of hope that maybe, somehow they could fixe this.</p><p>It was the last thing that ever shown in his eyes.</p><p>“if you won't I will!” </p><p>Wings, great and massive and many flared behind them and Aziraphale rose his gaze in time to see the blade, the flaming sword held tight and sure in the hand of Gabriel be thrust into Crowley’s chest from behind.</p><p>For just  moment the demon gasped, his eyes wide with the sudden burning pain the engulfed his entire being and then his lips went slack, the hand that had been pressed to the side of Aziraphale’s face falling limp and his eyes going dull, the glimmer of life leaving them</p><p>Aziraphale, with his sense of all things living both felt and saw the light, tarnished and dull as it might be get engulfed by flames, hardly a moment to gasp let alone scream before it was just, gone.</p><p>Lost.</p><p>Dead.</p><p>Crowley was dead.</p><p>Gabriel yanked his blade from Crowley’s body, allowing it to sag, tumbling to the ground and looked at Aziraphale whose gaze had lowered to his hands which had been supporting the demon, now stared with dark blood.</p><p>He was saying something but all sound was suddenly very distant to Aziraphale as if he was underwater. There was something in his chest, burning and screaming and clawing at his ribs to try and get out, trying to escape to cold numbing pain that engulfed him.</p><p>Aziraphale’s hands were shaking, his body was trembling and his wings had mantled in his distress he lowered his gaze and reached out, tightening his fingers in Crowley’s dark uniform until they hurt “Crowley” he whispered.</p><p>Gabriel twisted his lips in distaste and turned away, not that Aziraphale was paying him much attention “wake up Crowley” his throat hurt, why did it hurt so much.</p><p>“now no time for a nap, wake up” he shook the demon but he didn’t stir. “wake up” he shook him again, harder. “wake up!” he demanded shaking him one again and this time Crowley’s head turned.</p><p>For a moment he expected the demon to complain, to hiss, to punch him again for the lord's sake but then he saw the empty eyes, the slack mouth and the blood that stained them.</p><p>This was just a body, a vessel if you would but Aziraphale could see it, could see the body the resided inside of it, Crowley's true form lying still, unmoving and burned, he shouldn’t have been burned!</p><p>Leaning forward Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley’s chest, ignorant to the demons and angels alike who were closing in on him, Gabriel having labeled him a traitor and he screamed.</p><p>Not a normal scream, or a human scream. This was the scream of an angel in unimaginable pain a feeling of deep grief washed over every living creature on the planet, it brought tears to their eyes even if they didn’t know what for.</p><p>This didn’t escape the demons and angels of the battle either, their souls burned with anguish and tears fell from their eyes in the few moments before a loud high pitched wail brought them to their knees, made them fall from the sky and drop their weapons to cover their ears though it was little help.</p><p>The scream was echoing in their souls, not their ears.</p><p>Aziraphale had cradled Crowley to his chest and leaned his head back, screaming in a way no creature had ever screamed before. His eyes glowed a blinding white and his wings had stretched out, twice their size and glimmered in the dusty red sky of the battlefield.<br/>
Even Lucifer covered his ears and wept from the force of Aziraphale’s mourning, six thousand years of friendship and love for what else could it be that held them together through every fight, poured out of the angel in a crippling scream.</p><p>“make it stop, make it stop!” Michael cried, hands shoved to cover her ears, brought to her knees and with all six wings wrapped around herself to try to fend off the sound.</p><p>“give him back!” the scream echoed in the ancient language of the angels, not spoke since the invention of the earth “give him back!” </p><p>Even Azrael, the angel of death who had taken the demon so willingly had covered his hood covered head, dark black liquid that might have been his tears dripping to the ground and withering what little vegetation remained.</p><p>And then suddenly it stopped, the scream falling silent. Gabriel sighed, thinking someone finally killed that annoying angel when he rose his head and felt the air leave his lungs. Standing before Aziraphale, with their body draped in robes that seemed cut from the very fabric of space stood the almighty herself.</p><p>Great glimmering eyes looked around, at the angels and demons surrounding her, at the death and the destruction and her face, soft though it seemed was weighed with sorrow. Finally, she looked down at the angel, clutching the demon close and she spoke in a soft but commanding voice “my child” Aziraphale rose his head, looking at the almighty for just a moment before ducking and curling his wings around the demon protectively.</p><p>“Please no,” he said with a quivering voice “hasn’t there been enough death, hasn’t humanity suffered enough?” he was filled with sorrow and grief, to such an extent that he didn’t care about what he said or who he said it to. </p><p>After all, the one who had made his long existence bearable was gone, what was there left for him “was this part of the plan, the great plan that I have so willingly followed all this time?!” he looked back up, begging with his eyes and the almighty reached out.</p><p>He didn’t flinch away from what he was sure was going to be a physical blow, the reaction he had learned to expect from his time with other angels but he wasn’t afraid, the worse that would happen was he would die and he couldn’t honestly say that would be such a bad thing.</p><p>But the touch had no ill intent, a soft warm hand touched his face, the almighty soiling her fingers by touching his injured skin “so much pain” she said as if in mourning “why didn’t you fight back, he wanted you to fight back?” </p><p>Aziraphale’s arms tightened around Crowley and he lowered his head “I know, he wanted me to kill him, he’s not as strong as I am it wouldn’t have been difficult” he sniffled slightly “then why didn’t you” a voice demanded and he knew it was Gabriel “you’re an angel and he’s a demon” he said it as if he knew as if he had any idea what they had gone through in the last six thousand years of sharing and loving a planet.</p><p>“I could never hurt him” there was a sound of disgust from beside him “he’s gone native!” Sandalphone said, sneering with his golden teeth bared “we should have disposed of him centuries ago!”</p><p>“<strong><em>NO!</em></strong>” the booming voice made everyone cower and look back at the almighty who’s sorrow had been replaced by anger “principality Aziraphale, guardian of the eastern gate has only ever followed my plan, my ineffable plan that you lot seem to have forgotten about!” she sounded so angry that even the demons began to tremble with fear.</p><p>The angels who had risen themselves from the ground suddenly knelt again, bowing before the almighty “mother” it was Michael speaking now “what of your great plan, the plan that brought about the end of the world at the birth of the antichrist?”</p><p>The almighty’s anger seemed to calm just a bit, replaced by annoyance “do you think I would have gone through all the effort of creating this planet and the life it was specifically made to sustain if I wanted it all to be wiped out during a, a, a pissing match?!”</p><p>Now she sounded insulted and moved forward like a mother scolding her children “do you know how much work it took to trace down every disease and injury and stubbed toe that humanity would ever have and then create plants and herbs and medications to combat every single one? Or how hard it is to place this knowledge in the paths of those wise enough to recognize and thus use it for the betterment of humankind?”</p><p>Gabriel, Sandalphon, and Michael all leaned back, away from the almighty’s ire “and just like that” the lord snapped her fingers which echoed like a gunshot through the barren land that surrounded them “you destroy everything and have the gall to say it was part of my plan?!”</p><p>“but” Gabriel started to speak but the almighty reached out, quick as a flash and grabbed his ear, making him yelp as she pulled “do not interrupt me, Gabriel, I am in no mood for it” she turned to look at Lucifer himself, standing in all his monstrous glory and fisted her hands on her hips “and you, my eldest son, you need to get your people back under control”</p><p>Lucifer shrugged “just going along with the ‘plan’ mother,” he said it mockingly as if he had known it was a load of crap from the beginning. “the plan” she huffed and shook her head “honestly for the love of me! If you ever think any of you know my plan that alone should be enough of a clue to make you realize you have no fucking idea”</p><p>She turned, looking at every creature on the battlefield, making sure each and everyone heard her voice “my plan is ineffable, it cannot be known and at no point does it include this” she spread out her hands motioning to all the death and destruction “one day you will have your chance to settle scores and one day this world will end but it will not be by our hands! Go home, all of you while I try to fix what you’ve taken great pleasure in fucking up”</p><p>Her voice boomed with authority, demons sank into the ground with grumbles and curses and angels disappeared in beams of light, but before Gabriel could disappear got turned to him “when I return we are going to have a long talk about the way you especially have been treating your brethren, Gabriel”</p><p>The angel grew pale and fled.</p><p>Once the field was empty of all but the dead the almighty sighed, a great wind touched by sorrow leaving her mouth before she finally turned back to Aziraphale, who still sat cradling the demon Crowley “why don’t you go home?” her voice was once again gentle as she spoke and Aziraphale looked up for just a moment before returning his eyes to the body “it’s gone” she smiled just a bit and came closer, lowering herself to the ground in front of Aziraphale</p><p>“Come now child, the earth will be restored, and your bookshop along with it, and the great halls of heaven still stand” he shook his head sadly “heaven stopped being home a long time ago and earth isn’t much better”</p><p>God tilted her head, looking at her dear Aziraphale calmly “are you saying that your home isn’t a place, but a person?” he lowered his head slightly more, it was all the answer that was needed “it doesn’t matter anymore, my home is gone” why had he not realized it before now, why in his centuries of life on earth had he not thought of it.</p><p>“I see” god spoke, softly before rising to her feet “mother?” she stopped at the voice and looked at her child “yes Aziraphale?” the angel didn’t look at her as he spoke, just ran his fingers over the face of the demon in his lap “may I ask something of you?”</p><p>Her curiosity was peaked “of course” she expected him to ask for the demons life o be restored, for the world to be saved or countless other things but then he looked at her and his eyes were glimmering with tears, the world as he knew it was gone and he mourned it but not as much as the world he held n his hands “kill me”</p><p>The lord's eyes went wide and her hand stilled, it wasn’t often something could surprise her especially when it came to her children “why would you ask this of me?” she asked quietly “everything I love is gone” tears fell fresh down his face “I would rather die than exist without” </p><p>“oh all the things you could ask of me” she spoke slowly and calmly despite the sorrow in her chest “of all the things I would do this is a request I can now grant Aziraphale” she reached out and touched his face “I give life Aziraphale, I do not take it, there is still much for you to do” </p><p>He looked at her and opened his mouth to argue but she laid a finger against his lips silencing him “there are those that still need you. You still have a job to do” he closed his eyes, lips trembling with grief at the knowledge she wouldn’t let him die.</p><p>God lowered herself down to press her lips to his forehead “rest my child, you have been through so much. Rest and dream of whatever you love most, when you wake things will be as they should be”</p><p>Darkness opened all around Aziraphale and swallowed him whole.</p><p>Opening his eyes some unknown amount of time later he found himself laying on his back in his rarely used bed above the bookshop and sunlight glimmered through the window, falling warm across his face.</p><p>He sat up slowly, turning to place his feet on the floor and look around. His room was small and just as he left it the last time he had used it a week before the end of the world, suddenly a wave of grief rose and hit him, memories of holding Crowley as he died, of refusing to fight back.</p><p>His body ached, reminding him of the way he’d had to struggle simply to survive long enough to find Crowley, only to lose him minutes later. Bitterness filled his chest at his loss, at knowing he wouldn’t be allowed to die and would have to live with the pain until his job was finished whatever the fuck his job was supposed to be.</p><p>But then suddenly he saw something, a piece of paper out of place as it sat on his nightstand.</p><p>Aziraphale reached out, picking it up and flipped it open to read what was written there <span class="u"><em>‘I am a merciful god Aziraphale, I do what is best for my children including turning back the clock to clean up their messes’</em></span> it said in glowing ink that vanished nearly as fast as he read it <span class="u"><em>‘I do not take life, I give it. Do not wait another 6000 years to take advantage of it’</em></span> as he read the final word and it disappeared the paper became dust.</p><p>He was confused by the note that could only have been written by the almighty herself until he heard a sound from behind him and froze, eyes going wide.</p><p>Slowly he turned his head and watched as a figure with red hair, dressed in dark silky pajamas rose from under the blankets, stretching their arms and humming before letting out a breath and relaxing. Golden eyes opened and looked around for a moment before brows furrowed and turned to Aziraphale.</p><p>“angel?” Crowley questioned obviously confused by what he was doing there but also why Aziraphale was suddenly crying.</p><p>The angel lunged without thinking, pulling the demon into a bone-crushing hug and buried his face into the dark material on his shoulder “what the fuck angel, what’s wrong” thin arms wrapped around him, holding him and Aziraphale trembled for just a moment before shifting back and raising his hands to grasp Crowley’s face and bring their mouths together in a kiss that was six thousand years overdue.</p><p>Aziraphale felt the demon freeze for a moment before going loose, sighing and leaning into the kiss until finally, Aziraphale pulled away to look at him, watching as Crowley’s eyes opened and admiring the flushed nature of his usually pale face.</p><p>“angel,” he said, obviously in some sort of shock “not that I am by any means complaining but what was that about, why” he trailed off, one of his hands moving to touch the side of Aziraphale’s face and his eyes going wide with the realization “it wasn’t a dream was it?” he asked and Aziraphale could only shake his head, eyes filling with tears, he was so tired of crying.</p><p>He felt Crowley’s hand start to tremble “I did this” he murmured and Aziraphale felt the rest of his body start to tremble along with his hands and tightened his arms around the others thin frame “why didn’t you fight back?”</p><p>It was the question he had never answered and he didn’t know if he’d be able to answer it now “because I love you, you idiot!” apparently he could.</p><p>Crowley made a choking noise while Aziraphale sighed, dropping his head back to Crowley’s shoulder “I love you, I couldn’t bring myself to hurt you” Crowley’s arms fisted into Aziraphale’s shirt “but I had no issues with harming you, you stupid angel you wanted nothing to do with me” his voice was pained</p><p>He knew he had hurt the demon with his worse at the gazebo but he hadn’t quite realized how much “losing something you care about puts things into perspective, I’m sorry dear heart, I was so wrong” his throat burned with the need to cry “I should have gone with you”</p><p>“heh, you're admitting you were wrong angel? Hell must have frozen over” he was trying to change the subject but Aziraphale just squeezed his eyes shut “I’m serious Crowley, I should have gone with you then none of this would have happened”</p><p>A hand went to the back of Aziraphale’s head, combing at his hair to calm him down “I know angel I’m sorry, but if we had gone you would have ended” silence fell for a moment “didn’t the world end?” Crowley questioned seeming confused by the sound of traffic outside and the birds chirping and the sunlight filtering in through the window.</p><p>“it did, the almighty turned back the clock” Crowley hummed “handy power that, I would think that’d make you happy” Crowley was uncharacteristically soft with his words but Aziraphale understood why, this was uncharted territory between the both of them “you got your bookshop back, with the old books and coco and fancy wines, why are you so upset?”</p><p>Aziraphale lifted his head to meet the others gaze “because what do they matter, what good is the wine with no one to share it with, what’s the point of having this shop without having someone to sit in it with and argue about hamlet and the sound of music, you were dead Crowley”</p><p>He lifted his hands to grasp the demons face “you were gone and I couldn’t follow you, you are all that matters to me in this world” his voice broke “and I hate that it took losing you to realize that” Crowley’s arms pulled him close, nose nudging his hair “hush, angel” he murmured “hush now, it’s over, I’m here. Come heaven or hell I don’t intend to leave you again, I love you”</p><p>The angel sniffled and curled tightly against the demon’s chest felt a kiss be pressed against his head “never again” it was a promise and Aziraphale nodded, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s ribs “never again” he agreed.</p><p>Later the angel and the demon would go to their regularly scheduled dinner date at the Ritz, they would make a toast to their world and their side and a bird would sing in Barkly square, but just now they stayed in bed.</p><p>Just now they thanked the almighty for their second chance and promised not to squander it as they had the last six thousand years.</p><p>For now, they sat in each other's arms and they cried.</p><p>And god, exasperated at her children who had truly acted like children in her absence, looked at them and smiled for that was what all beings should endeavor to be.</p><p>Happy and safe in the arms of their world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>